<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promise Me You Won't Let Go? by Only60WeeksTilImDead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923275">Promise Me You Won't Let Go?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only60WeeksTilImDead/pseuds/Only60WeeksTilImDead'>Only60WeeksTilImDead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Be Careful What You Wish For, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Resurrection, Reunions, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wilbur Soot and TommyInnit are Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:20:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only60WeeksTilImDead/pseuds/Only60WeeksTilImDead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>His first taste of freedom begins after the duel between Dream and him. Freedom was expensive, he soon came to realize. But Freedom, she was rewarding. Tommy remembered the elated and relieved expressions of those who resided in L’Manberg. Their cheers echoed in his ears as they celebrated Freedom. But yet again she slips through their grasp, and Freedom’s smile is a mere memory once again. </p><p>What is freedom? He asks himself this when he stares at the night sky during the revolution. The cold chills his bones, and bites at his pale skin. </p><p>Freedom is something that can't promise you anything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promise Me You Won't Let Go?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crackling of lava filled the room, slicing the tense and ever-so thickening silence. A broken boy stared into the bubbling lava, God it seemed so tempting. To touch - to let it consume you. The boy brought his legs up to his chest; his gaze never leaving his potential escape. His fingers trembled, reminding the boy of his growing claustrophobia. With his heart ramming against his chest - the heartbeat drumming in his ears; he tore his gaze away from the crackling lava and instead landed his eyes on a man dressed in an orange prison outfit. He wore a white mask over his face, which contained a silly looking smile on his face. This smile was more than that. It was something that haunted the boy in his endless nightmares. A smile that forced him to wake up in a cold sweat, his breathing labored as he tried to remind himself what happened wasn’t real. It was all becoming real now, he dreadfully realized upon looking to the man in the mask.</p><p>The man in the mask leaned against the obsidian walls, his arms folded over his chest as he stared at the boy. The boy fidgeted beneath the masked man's stare, the feeling of the man's eyes on him growing to be unbearable. The boy looked away from the masked man - his shoulders tense as his heartbeat steadily picked up. He pursed his lips as he stared back at the oozing lava, getting lost in its orange and yellow swirls.</p><p>It had been like this for hours. The tense silence lingering between the two inhabitants of the cell. The boy's shouts and cries ceased after the first hour; his throat now raw and aching. His tears dried against his pale skin as he came to realize his situation. The only sounds left in the cell was the constant bubbling and popping of the lava - as well as the dripping of the crying obsidian, which constantly pulled you out of your thoughts, the boy found out in the first few hours of being in the cell. A lonesome cat meows every few minutes, the felines green eyes staring at the boy. In pity? He asked himself, wondering if the animal truly understood what was happening. It sat upon a chest which was nestled into the corner of the cell. The boy first scoffed at the cat, calling the animal ‘Pussboy’. Much to the cat's dismay, he liked to think. He found a new fire burning in the pit of his stomach when he first saw the cat. He wondered where this new energy had suddenly come from. But that fire too, ceased to exist just an hour later.</p><p>The boy rubbed his throat with one of his hands, wincing at the aching that surfaced when he tried to swallow. “Let me out.” He soon mumbled to the masked man, pursing his lips at how pathetic he sounded right then.</p><p>“You know I’m not in control of that.” The masked man spoke up, his gaze still on the boy.</p><p>“You planned this, hadn’t you?” The boy asked timidly, pulling his legs closer to his trembling body. He took note of the new sound that surfaced as his shoes scraped against the obsidian.</p><p>The masked man scoffed, “Plan what? No one has visited me in weeks. Sapnap did but...He's not even my friend anymore. Why would he help me out?”<br/>
The boy didn’t answer and instead pursed his lips once more in distaste. A few seconds passed - seeming like minutes to the boy.</p><p>“You have people on the outside, don't you? You little bitch - I swear when I get out of here the first thing I’ll do is murder you. You prick!” The boy sneered abruptly, his eyes moving to once again face the masked man. “All I wanted was to be happy and instead you- you did this! It was obviously you. I mean you always had to have your way didn’t you? You green bitch.” He ranted on, his words cold and unforgiving. But that meant nothing to the masked man. Instead, he smiled.</p><p>“So kill me, come on.”</p><p>The boy turned his eyes away from the masked man and once again stared at the lava, his bottom lip trembling. His fingers grasped at the bottom of his white and red t-shirt, trying to distract himself from the masked man. A shaky exhale escaped his cracked and bleeding lips</p><p>The boy stood up, his joints popping in protest, and faced the masked man. “The revive book isn’t even real right? How could I be so fucking-” The boy ran a hand through his dirty blond hair, a deranged laugh escaping him. He began to pace as he spoke, gesturing wildly with his hands. The boy reminded the masked man of a certain man who lost his grip and succumbed to death. The pacing, the laughter, the exclaims and shouts - it all replicated the boy’s brother.</p><p>“Dream, it’s not real, is it? Its not fucking real.” It seemed as though the boy was trying to tell himself this, trying to reassure himself. “Cause all you do - all you do-”</p><p>“<em>Tommy</em>.” The masked man muttered, trying to put a stop to the boys rambling.</p><p>Instead he was met with a painful shove into an obsidian wall, “Shut the fuck up!” The boy, Tommy, cried out, his hands clenched into fists so tight his knuckles turned white. Dream, the masked man, promptly shoved Tommy back in return.</p><p>“You’re lying! You’re lying! You can’t bring anyone back!” Tommy shouted once again at the masked man.</p><p>“You know - here you are calling me a liar when I’m not lying!” He was quickly interrupted by Tommy who shouted another, ‘you are’. What seemed to be a small argument quickly escalated. Once again, the boy and the man began to shove each other once more, both shouting at each other in distress. Before Tommy knew it, Dream had Tommy in his hold against an obsidian wall and was quickly punching Tommy across the face.</p><p>“D-dream wait! I’m on two hearts! - Wait!” His pleads and cries were finally finished off, and silence filled the cell once more. Dream’s chest heaved with labored breaths, still keeping a hold onto the boy's corpse. A new sound of blood dripping onto the floor was welcomed into the cell.</p><p>[ <em>TommyInnit was slain by Dream</em> ]</p><p>The boy's eyes opened slowly, being greeted with a blinding light. He let out a hiss as he closed his eyes once more. This time he raised a hand to shield his eyes before opening them. The soft croaking of crows filled his ears, causing his head to swirl in confusion. He hadn’t heard that sound in nearly a week - what happened?</p><p>He sat up hesitantly, beginning to look around slowly. He spotted a man in a brown trench coat standing in the distance, right outside of a large spruce forest. “Wilbur?” The boy asked quietly, more so to himself. He stared at the man, watching as he retreated into the forest.</p><p>“Wait no - Wilbur wait!” The boy cried out, scrambling to his feet in a hurried manner. He broke out into a run, his feet hitting the soft green grass. He tore through the seemingly endless field, finally reaching the dark spruce forest. Tommy entered with growing suspicion. Was he imagining all of this?</p><p>He stepped into the spruce forest, slowing down into a walk. In the distance once again he caught sight of a brown trench coat disappearing behind a tree. “Wilbur wait!” Tommy cried out once more, weaving his way in between the tall spruce trees. He carefully moved over a fallen tree, looking around in a panicked manner. He tried to catch sight of Wilbur once again, yearning for a sense of direction.</p><p>The wind whistled in his ears, the trees around him beginning to rustle. Tommy shouted out once more. “Wilbur! Where are you?” A wave of a brown trench coat once again caught his attention. Tommy bursted into a run, not caring about his safety and instead focused on getting to his brother. In his panicked state, he found himself standing in an oddly perfect clearing. It was circular with short grass covering the surface of the dirt. Lanky spruce trees so tall they touched the sky. The sun glared down on him from above, as if acting like a guardian for the teen. A guardian who has seen it all and has laughed at his misery. The clearing was devoid of any life, not a single flower was in sight. The same goes for any animals. Just a heavy silence settling over the field, seemingly unbreakable.</p><p>Tommy panted softly as he looked around the clearing. The wind continued to furiously blow through the trees harshly, whirling through his dirty blonde hair as well.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” A voice echoes across the clearing, causing Tommy to whirl around to face the mystery man. There, Schlatt stood in all of his glory. His head held high, a bottle of what he assumed to be alcohol, clutched in his right hand. He wore a neat black suit with a bright red tie tucked into the shirt. He looked the same as the day he died.</p><p>Tommy found his words stuck in his throat, he choked out quietly. “I - I don’t know.” Tommy winces as he hears his raspy voice ring through the field. “All I remember is that Dream was beating me to death in the prison and then all of a sudden I’m here? I - I really don’t know.” Schlatt let a frown grace his lips as he gazed down upon the distraught teen.</p><p>
  <strong>“Welcome to the underworld kid.”</strong>
</p><p>Tommy’s blue eyes widened steadily as he stared up at Schlatt, the man who led the downfall of L’manburg. “No - No! That can’t be! I have a hotel to run, Tubbo needs me- I need my primes! Oh Dream- that fucking bitch! He took away my primes!” Tommy began to shout in distress, pacing in front of Schlatt hurriedly. The boy's voice carried throughout the empty field, crows squawking as they flew up from the barren trees. Tommy’s pale and slender hands gestured at the world in built up frustration as he spoke. His words slurred as he shouted in a panicked manner, Schlatt having a hard time picking the words out. The wind continued to whirl around the two, the trees trembling as the wind jostled through the many limbs. Tommy closed his eyes as the wind whispers sweet nothings into his ears,</p><p>Tommy tentatively opened his eyes and stared up at Schlatt, his movements reluctant. But a passion built up inside of Tommy as he let hell loose onto the former president. “You know, you are such a cunt, bitch! I don’t want to be here! You have to let me go back into the over-world! Did you hear me? You. Are. A. Bitch.” Tommy spewed out curses rapidly, a shaky hand finding itself embedded in thick, matted blonde hair. “I can’t believe this..” He breathed out, his blue eyes finally finding his surroundings. He watches as the wind tostles the trees, he watches as an occasional crow croaks out a cry as it flies overhead. Flapping its wings as it embraces its <em>freedom</em>.</p><p><em>Freedom</em>. Something Tommy believed he never had. <em>Freedom</em>, he likes to question on those nights where you can’t sleep. She embraces him with open arms for seconds, but she is only a memory before long gone. It’s as if she was never even there, is Freedom a hallucination? Is she just a hopeless dream? Tommy asked himself one night in the caravan. He sat on the top of it, looking at the gleaming stars above him.</p><p>She was hope, a new beginning, a new way of things. But why couldn’t he catch her? Why was she always in arms reach but yet seemed so, so far away? She looks down at the teen with a smile gracing her lips, offering him her hand. He tries to grasp it but his fingers slip though hers.<br/>
His first taste of <em>freedom</em> begins after the duel between Dream and him. <em>Freedom</em> was expensive, he soon came to realize. But <em>Freedom</em>, she was rewarding. Tommy remembered the elated and relieved expressions of those who resided in L’Manberg. Their cheers echoed in his ears as they celebrated <em>Freedom</em>. But yet again she slips through their grasp, and <em>Freedom’s</em> smile is a mere memory once again.</p><p>When Tommy is brought back to the present, he finds Schlatt has vanished. He questions Schlatt like he did <em>Freedom</em>. Was he a mere hallucination as well? Was Wilbur nothing but a figment of his imagination?</p><p>The teen whirls around, scanning the field once more. The wind had picked up, blowing through the grass wildly. In the distance a lone deer stares at him, standing at the edge of the Spruce forest. He stands tall, his large black eyes never leaving Tommy’s. Its antlers reached up towards the sky, long and sharp. The deer lifts up its strong leg and promptly stomps it down, its calm gaze never leaving Tommy’s figure. The deer suddenly runs away in a burst of energy, as if spooked. It becomes nothing as it gets enveloped by the shadows of the tall spruce trees.</p><p>Tommy turns around, his eyes landing on another figure. Except this figure is eerily familiar. The man’s dark brown trench coat waves in the wind as it shoves by, and his soft brown eyes don’t leave Tommy’s bright blue. “Wilbur?” Tommy muttered quietly, beginning to walk towards the man. His feet felt as if they weighed one hundred pounds. His heart filled with an increasing dread as he approached the man. A man who he thought he’d never see again. The teen’s pace picked up, God how long was this field? He found himself wondering. It felt like it stretched on forever.</p><p>Tears clouded his vision as he stood in front of Wilbur, he reached out hands to grab onto his older brother's shoulders. “Is that really you, Will?” His voice came out small, he never thought he could sound so pathetic. But surely, Wilbur wouldn’t mind. He understood, he always did. In L’manburg, in Pogtopia, on the podium where many had met their death.</p><p>The suffocating silence continued, and Tommy looked up in order to look at Wilbur. Instead he was met with the rough and cracked bark of one of the many trees. His hands tingled with splinters as he pulled them off the tree he had been gripping onto.</p><p>Confusion swirled through his mind as he looked around for his brother. He had been right here, standing in front of him! He couldn’t have been imagining it! Tommy told himself over and over again, his teeth gnawing on already bleeding lips.</p><p>He ran a splinter filled hand through his hair as he steps into the forest slowly. Another wave of a trench coat caught his attention, but again it was gone in a flash. The teen broke into a run once more, weaving between the thick forest like moments before. “Wilbur stop! Please!” He pleaded as he stepped over a fallen log. Low tree branches scratched at his pale cheeks, small bushes tugging at his feet as he ran. The cold bit at his exposed skin, the wind not helping at all. Tommy wiped his tears away from his vision, his cheeks red and burning. His chest cried with pain as shaky breaths clawed through his lungs. His throat burns, oh how it burns, he whined in his head.</p><p>He wiped his eyes once more, finding himself standing in a huge black void that stretched on forever. Just like Freedom. Her name lays a unfamiliar taste on his mouth, but he pays no mind to it. He won’t give her the satisfaction of his acknowledgment.</p><p>A man in a brown trench coat sits on the floor of the void, his soft mumblings echoing throughout the void. But yet Tommy found himself struggling to hear his words.</p><p>“Wilbur?”</p><p>The man's head turns a bit at hearing Tommy’s voice. Tommy could just barely make out the outline of Wilbur's face. It had been so long.</p><p>“<strong>What are you doing here?</strong>” Wilbur questioned the teen as he brought his attention back to his solitaire cards. A shaking hand rests itself beneath Wilbur's chin as he hums out, looking over his cards.</p><p>“I - I don’t know. Dream killed me. For the final time I think.” Another tense silence settled over the two, the only sound resonating from Tommy’s shuffling feet and his rasping breaths.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be here.” Wilbur speaks up once more, “Do you want to play solitaire?”</p><p>How does one play solitaire? Tommy asked himself, pursing his lips in thought. He was brought out of words as Wilbur began to talk once more.</p><p>“I saw everything you know, since the day Phil killed me. I watched you and Tubbo succeed, I watched Phil, Techno, and Ranboo settle down in the North. I remember how much we had to jump around when I was a kid. Just about when Phil was mentoring Techno. Techno kept killing in the nearby villages, so we couldn’t linger for long. “ Wilbur spoke in a quiet tone, which was quite unlike him. “I’m glad the old man can finally settle down. He deserves it you know.” Wilbur stood up slowly, letting a huff escape his lips as his body screamed in pain.</p><p>Tommy couldn't hold back and flung himself at Wilbur. Tommy wrapped his arms around Wilbur tightly, closing his eyes as tears made their journey down his cheeks. He could feel Wilbur slowly wrap his arms around Tommy in return. God Tommy missed this so much. He felt at home with Wilbur. The smell of cigarettes filled his nose along with gunpowder, a hint of a smoky scent following close by. The teen closed his eyes as he remained in Wilbur's tight embrace. Tommy prayed, he begged for this to never end. Wilbur was warm, Wilbur was home.</p><p>But alas, you can't be at home for too long. When Tommy opened his eyes, he was met with an eager smiling mask looking down at him.</p><p>
  <strong>“Welcoming back Tommy.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dream?”</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>